So, we meet again
by Vannahbabii1219
Summary: ONESHOT  It's only been two years, but Max and Fang have some catching up to do.


I sighed happily, thinking about how after all this time; I could be with _him, t_he one guy who has been by my side, the one who knows me better than anyone else. Fang. I peeked over at him as our wings brushed together lightly. I missed him. He was supposed to leave, and we would meet up years later, but I guess some plans just don't work out the way you want them to. The flock and I were in Maine, trying to figure out who was sending us these messages. These messages have been telling us predictions, that eventually come true and the only link was that it was coming from a sender in Maine. Once there, we were walking toward Bowdoin College, mostly because I still wanted the flock to learn more. Dylan was talking to me about something, when I saw something move. I looked up and just barley saw him moving amongst the crowd. He looked up just then and I saw how he changed in the past two years. He was taller and his hair was longer. He looked more grown up, almost like a man. I know that I looked different. My hair was cut short, but out of my face so when I flew it wouldn't get in the way. I also grew, even though he still towered me by about three inches. I also grew in, you know…that department.

Shock couldn't have described our faces more as we stopped just a few feet apart. We were looking at each other, trying to memorize everything before having to go our separate ways. Angle stepped up.

"You guys can be alone for a few hours. We'll go back to the park." Yes, we were still sleeping in tress, but hey, they were comfortable and had the perfect view for scoping out danger. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't leave the flock. It was this eagerness to be alone that made Fang leave in the first place.

"Angel, I don't think-"

"Just go, Max. You've grown up and I can tell you're stronger now. The least you deserve is a few hours together." I looked at everyone, just to make sure. I stopped at Dylan. Nothing ever happened between us; though it was obvious he wanted something to. I knew he was attractive and the fact that he's my "perfect half" wasn't any better, but my love for Fang kept me strong.

I looked at Fang and without a word we walked away, until we found a quiet place to talk.

"How have you been?" I asked quietly. I wondered did he meet people, someone to replace us, to replace me. Fang looked up and smiled. It knocked my breath away.

"I've been holding up, just barley though. I really missed you." I looked at his eyes, which were so dark you couldn't see anything reflected in them. I was still nervous though.

"Did you meet anyone new?" I asked. My heart was pounding, waiting for his answer. We both knew what I was asking.

"No." That one, simple word reduced all my worries as he took my hand and we flew up.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To a special place." Great to see his vagueness is still the same.

As we flew, I took the time to examine him, to see the differences more clearly. I especially loved how his hair was practically floating through the wind. I turned and grinned at me, almost making me forget to keep moving my wings. We stopped at a house with the name Matthews on it. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"This is a friend's house," he explained. "His family only comes at certain times throughout the year." I nodded and followed him as he flew through a window. "This is the room I'm staying in." I looked around just to see a room with bland, white walls and a few paintings. There was a dresser with a TV on top, and I'm guess that the second door in the corner leads to a closet. I turned to look him to say something, only to see him staring at me intently. All words flew out my vocabulary he stepped closer and gently placed his lips over mine. We leaned back so that he was on top of me on the bed with me in his arms. The kissing turned up a bit as he slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. I moaned as he dipped his head to suck on a sensitive part of my neck. We stopped to take off our shirts, his fingers lightly brushing over my skin as he helped me.

I start to panic thinking about all the stories I've heard form gossiping girls walking by or sitting in a restaurant talking loud. I sit up and he follows suit.

"Fang, I don't know if I'm re-"he kisses me.

"Shh, we don't have to do it. I just want to memorize every part of your body." He whispered. I nodded silently as he unclipped my bra, the moonlight shining brightly on us. He started on my neck kissing all the way down to one breast, teasing me, making my body ache for more, doing the same to the other.

He stops and I look up at him, his eyes shining with some emotion. He kisses me again and I move my hands from his hair down to his shoulders, down to his back, leaving marks as his tongue probes deeper. An unfamiliar feeling overcomes me and it hits me. I want him. This might be the last time we'll see each other in a long time and I want something to remember him by. I pull back from him.

"Fang," he looks at me expectantly. "I want to- I mean, I think I am." He just sits there staring at me, making me self conscious.

"I mean, I know I just said that I wasn't, but I was thinking you know, and it seems like the right thing, plus, I trust you no matter what and I know you won't let anything happen to me and…" I trail off as he stands up, pulling me along with him. We were standing merely inches apart, both of our breathing ragged. He leaned down to work on my neck again.

"I don't want you to regret anything." He whispers.

"The only thing I'll regret is not doing anything." I whisper back, my voice firm. I pull him up to kiss him, this time hungrily. I move my hands down his stomach, stopping right above his pants. I move them lower to tease him through his jeans. I don't really know what I'm doing, but it seems to be the right thing as he moans into my mouth. I start to unbuckle his belt and let his pants slid to the floor. He takes the time to do the same to mine and soon we're both down to our underwear. He pushes me onto the bed again, grinding down onto me. The friction feels so good as he does it again and again. I can't help but want more contact as our bodies touch on and off again for brief seconds. He reaches down and slowly starts to peel off my underwear, looking at me to gauge my reaction. I nod and pull down his boxers, looking down at him. I've never seen a guy naked before, so I start to get a little nervous.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He reassures me. "I'll be right back." He says as he leaves the room, with me on the bed breathless. He comes back a minute later, with something in j=his hand.

"Good thing his parents have these around." He says as he shows it to me in the moonlight. I blush as I see it's a condom. I hadn't even thought of that.

"You know," he whispers huskily in my ear as he brings is body closer to mine. "You're so cute when you blush." That of course makes me blush even harder, and he chuckles at my embarrassment. I glare at him, trying to seem angry.

"You're so sexy when you are angry. I love it when you yell my name to get my attention, I love it when you take control, hell, and I love it when you look at me." My heart beats faster at his words. "You sure you want to do this?" I nod and tense as I feel him enter me. He kisses me to distract me from the pain, which man do I feel. He starts to thrust and soon he hits a spot that makes me moan with pleasure.

"Ohm, do it again." I moan into his ear. I press our bodies closer together and my nails dig deep into his back. He does it again and I let him drown me in this newly discovered pleasure.

Afterwards we lay next to each other, our breathing regulating. "I love you." He says. "Always have, always will." I think about how broken I was when he left. I think about the letter he left behind, telling me he loves me, and how I never told him my feelings. If there was any time to say it, now would be it.

"I love you too." I voice and he looks at me surprised.

"Hey, now, I would not have sex just because I felt like it. I love you, and I would've told you sooner if you didn't leave." He looks stunned, and then opens his mouth to say something before I cut him off. "I know you did it for the flock, but that doesn't mean I wish things could be different, right?" he just nods at me and we sit in silence for a few minutes trying to remember everything. I close my eyes to remember this feeling of being cherished and loved in a way only Fang can make me feel. I open them to take in my surroundings, knowing I'll never forget tonight. I turn to look at him and see him doing the same. I hate to do it, but I know it's time for us to separate.

As if he read my mind, he gets up and starts to dress, with me doing the same. We fly back out together, flying as close as we can to each other. We land and walk through the park the flock and I are staying at. We stop about a few hundred feet from the tree and turn to look at each other. I stand on my toes to kiss him one last time.

"I love you." He says, tears in his eyes. I try to swallow the lump in my throat, which doesn't work out.

"I love you too." I reply hoarsely. He turns around to leave when a voice calls out to him. We turn to see the whole flock racing toward us.

"Fang," Angel starts, "don't leave." We look at each other tired and puzzled.

"What are you talking about Angel? You were the one who wanted us to separate in the first place." Fang said, his voice tired.

"That was then." She looked at us ominously. "I don't know how, Fang, but I know that we're going to need you, soon." I suppress the urge to smile and h=jump for joy as a thought crosses my mind.

"Why?" I ask to the surprise of everyone. "Him leaving once might have been for the good of the flock, but," I look at him, eyes full of emotion. "Him having to leave a second time might just destroy me instead of making me stronger." I turn to look at the nine year old who has caused me to have good days and bad ones. "Is this a long time thing, or is this just another one of your plots?" I look at her hard in the eye. I cannot go through the process of him coming and going.

She stares right back at me. "Well, nothing is sure yet, but it looks as if Fang is gonna have to rejoin the flock." She looked at him. "For good."

I finally let myself breath and relax. I look at all the flock members to see happiness on their faces, except for Dylan, who just seems reluctant.

"Well then let's go." I turn to look at Fang who has that grin on his face that makes my heart jump. "I know a place where we can stay for the night."

We all take off into the night, barley making a sound. I glance at Fang, my heart swelling with happiness before Gazzy ruins it.

"Hey, Max? What're all those marks on your neck?" I shoot him a puzzled look before remembering what happened earlier. My face turns red in embarrassment as Dylan's turns red from anger.

"Ewww, guys, thoughts to yourself please." Angel exclaims. I hear Fang chuckle at us and I move to hit his head.

"Owww." He said. I smirk at him.

"That's what you get for embarrassing me." I state.

"That's all?" he asks.

"No., I'll get you one way or another.


End file.
